Harri Potter or Alice Cullen?
by Basill
Summary: Harry potter is Alice Cullen. She lost her memories and only remembers flashes of her past life. Will she ever remember who she use to be? Will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry potter or Twilight, I just like righting fan fiction, and I know the spelling is bad, so please forgive it. This is AU**_

Alice Cullen shook herself out of a vision, a vision of pain and death. It was all she could remember from the time before she was a vampire. The only clues she had to her past life. She remembered pain, the feeling of her skin being ripped open almost as if she was being tortured, but for what? She remembered a red headed woman with emerald green eyes and a lullaby and couldn't help but feel like she should know this woman.

She remembered the feeling of betrayal, the white walls of the asylum, and the slight pain from the vampire who turned her. She remembered hoping for death. The memories only came in flashes, jumbled together, they didn't make any since. "Alice is everything alright?" Jasper asked coming over to his distressed wife.

"I can't remember Jazz, I try, I know I should, I just can't." Alice said frustrated. Her voice sounded meek to her beloved husband. Her black spiked hair barely hid the lightning bolt faded scar on her forehead. Her eyes sparkled with her frustration.

It was always like this before school started, Alice would get flashes of her past and while she pretended to be happy and jubilant, she was in truth frightened and worried. Worried that she would never remember. It was ironic really; Alice could see the future but didn't remember her past.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the delay in the update. __ Hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight._

Jazz watched in silence as Alice left the house, her head bowed. A sigh escaped his lips. "How is she?" Rose asked coming into the kitchen. It had been nearly a week since school started and instead of the flashbacks going away like they normally did they were getting stronger. Everyone felt the depression suffocating Alice as the days went by.

"I don't know." Jazz said softly, "I can since her body weakening, these flashbacks are killing her and there's nothing I can do." He said clenching his fists, a look of tortured pain on his face.

"Just be here for her Jasper, that is all any of us can do right now." Esmay said pulling her son into her arms.

Edward didn't know what to say to ease the fear in his brother's mind. Instead he went to look for Alice; he found her sitting by a river, her feet dangling in the cool water, a far off look in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked sitting down next to his sister.

"All I can see is flashes Ed, I can hear voices of people screaming as if in pain. I can feel helplessness welling up inside of me. It's disturbing. I can't eat without seeing death. It feels like war, but it's a blur of images, a blur of voices and pain. I remember so much death, and destruction." Alice said in a broken voice as an image of a brunet woman with brown eyes flashed through her mind. Another image of a red headed boy came next leaving her panting. Except this time two names followed those images, Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley.

Softly she spoke the names aloud, "I must find out whom they are Ed; I just know I have to." She gasped a frantic look in her eyes.

"Then we will, come on. Let's get back home." Edward said softly, but inside he wondered if it wouldn't be better for Alice's past to remain lost.

That night Alice sat in her room with the laptop on as she searched for the information she desperately needed when she saw a link to a sight that seemed out of place. Quickly she clicked on it only to see herself standing there with cold eyes. The brunet and red head stood behind her, there eyes vacant of any expression.

The others were startled when Alice walked into the kitchen, her laptop opened in shaky hands. "Alice?" Jasper said softly as she placed it on the table. "What did you find love?"

"I don't know, I wanted everyone to hear it, and I'm not sure I can listen to it by myself." She whispered as Esmay pulled her into her arms allowing Jasper to hit the play button.

Slowly the watched the scene in front of them as the Alice on the computer began to speak, her voice was strained and pain filled.

"_To those whom are listening I am Hadriana Lilly Jasmine Black-Potter. I am the last of my kin. I refuse to die with nobody knowing my story. Beside me are my best friends and the only two I will ever trust, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We are currently in the middle of a war, If I shall die than this will be pointless, for that will mean that Tom Riddle has won, and muggle's and muggle born wizards will be annihilated._

_I was born to the pure blood James Potter and the Muggle born Lilly Potter nee Even. They were murdered when I was fifteen months old, betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, may he burn in hell for his treachery. For some unknown reason I survived the attack. I was the only know person to survive the killing curse leaving me with a lightning bolt scar and the name of the girl-who-lived. I was then left on my relative's doorsteps, to be found on the first of November. I grew up as a slave; my bedroom was a broom closet under the stairs. I did not even know my own name until I started school._

_I was eleven when I entered the wizarding world, eleven when I faced Tom once again; it was then that we noticed the manipulations of the headmaster. It was Hermione who pointed it out. I faced him once again when I was twelve. Found out my godfather who had spent the last twelve years in Azkaban was innocent. Fourteen when Voldemort, aka Tom returned to a body; fifteen when Siri died and sixteen when all out war was declared._

_This last year we have lost so many, Neville and Luna, the Wesley's, Ron is all that is left of the once large family. Hagrid, the gentle giant is now dead, as is Remus, the last of my dad's friends. I fear we are losing, and what that will mean." The Alice on the computer said as Hermione pulled her back and stepped forward to take her turn._

"_I fear what will happen if we win, Albus Dumbledore is not to be trusted. I fear that he will either kill Harri or lock her away somewhere, as for Ron and I, well I don't know what will happen to us. We stand beside our friend, as she would stand beside us." Slowly Hermione stepped back and Ron took his place._

"_If you are watching this then we have won, but something bad has happened to us. Sometimes I wonder if working for the Light isn't just as bad as working for the dark. At least Voldemort is straight forward with what he wants, while Albus is not. If for some reason you know where any of the girls are then I am begging of you to help them._

_Hermione and Harri are all I have left, and I will die to protect them. You can never realize how important they truly are to me and to our world. Sometimes I wonder if they realize it them selves."_

The screen went blank before lighting up again this time Ron and Hermione were the only ones there.

"_We have won, but at the same time we have lost. We were to late to get to Harri, Albus through some obscure curse at her, dragging her into the past and getting rid of her memory. Yet I know my blood sister better than any other. I know that she will survive and I do not doubt that she will find this." Hermione said with a blazing fire in her eyes._

"_Harri, we await your call, you know of what I speak of. We will wait all of our lives for you to return to us. I care not at all about what you are; you are our blood sister first and foremost. We await you to go into battle once more, both against Albus and against the Volturi, the coven has too much power and too much corruption. We will fight alongside you once again." Ron said as Hermione nodded, both eyes were harsh._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the delay in the update. __ Hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight._

Alice sat there in the stunned silence that followed just looking at the screen as memories entered her mind. She remembered the hurtful battles, the pain of losing so many. She could taste death in her mouth and smell the distinct smell of burning flesh. She could hear the screams of people dying; caught up in a war they had no way to fight against.

She could feel the heat of fire on her cold flesh, the self-loath that came with leading her friends to there deaths. She could taste the salt of tears in her mouth as she mourned the loss of those she thought of as family.

"Alice?" Jasper asked breaking her out of her memories as she turned pain filled eyes on him. He sent calming, love filled waves of emotions towards his mate who sent him a small smile.

"I remember, I remember fighting for years. I was the leader, more people turned to me than Albus Dumbledore and it pissed him off. I remember talking with Ron and Mione about the possibility of him betraying us. We never actually thought he would go through with it, but we did prepare for it. It was Mione's idea to broadcast our life; it was Ron who found the spells though. We decided that only someone whom didn't have evil intent and knew one of us could find it. I spelled it, adding on a memory restorative charm and a few others, just as a precaution.

"When it was over and the dark lord Voldemort laid dead at my feet Albus came over with a smile. I didn't trust him, and told him so on many occasions, but it was different this time. I knew he was up to something and I was right. He cast a spell on me, and the next thing I knew I was falling through time and space." Alice said with such a broken look that the others knew she would be crying if she could.

"What call are they talking about Alice?" Rose asked making her way to her sister and placing a perfectly manicured hand on her shoulder.

"We had a way to send messages during the war, a way to know who it came from and nobody could intercept it." Alice said with a smile as she looked at her family, a part of her was relieved that they were not horrified by the fact she was once a witch, and accepted her past.

"We would always accept you, your still Alice, no matter who you were before. You're still our beautiful, eccentric, clever Alice who gets on my last nerve on a purpose." Edward said hearing her thoughts.

"Are you going to contact them love?" Jasper asked softly sending Edward a thankful smile.

"They were my family when I didn't have one. They were my friends and stuck by my side when I needed them most. I have to contact them, see them if I can. Those two are cleaver and the Volturi need to be brought down, they sided with Voldemort in the war, and knew whom I was and didn't tell me. They hid my identity from me, and kept us out of England because I would have found out the truth. If any one can help us defeat them it is Ron and Mione." Alice said after a moment, her eyes showed determination.

"Not to mention Dumbledore needs to be dealt with and Ron and Mione both deserve to be there when I go after him." Alice said with a sly smile that showed just how serious she was.

"It will be nice to meet those who stood beside you when we weren't there." Esmay said with an encouraging smile. None of them would try and stop Alice from contacting the strangers who had fought beside her or tell her not to go after the Volturi; they would stand beside her decision.

A smile lit Alice's face as she walked outside, the others fallowing behind her, curious as to what she was about to do. With a smirk she closed her eyes and felt for the magic that had once coursed through her body. She prayed it was still there and would still answer to her call after so many years.

Her smirk broadened into a smile as her magic jumped to her finger tips. The air around her buzzed as the magic sang through her veins once again. Silently and wandlessly she cast her Patroni, The large stag burst forth.

"_Across the pond you must travel_

_To find the hidden snitch;_

_It's hidden in a place of silver_

_Where Forks will line the door;_

_Do not linger for long_

_Or you'll miss the snitch_

_Let the games begin._

_I've given you the clues to win."_

Alice said in a sing song voice as the buck took off, gliding over the ground like a mist.

"Alice, what was that about?" Emmit asked with a small laugh.

"I've given them the clues they need to find me. The pond is the water between the U.S. and the U.K. In the game of Quidditch the Snitch is a small ball that the seeker must catch to win, that would indicate me, because in the war I was the most important person, the side that had me was most likely to win. Forks is the location and I told them to hurry or they'll miss us." Alice said with a sneaky smile and a wink as she went to her husband's arms.

As much as she loved her family she could not wait to see Ron and Mione again, she didn't doubt they would be on the first flight over when they heard the coded message. She just hoped they still loved her after so many years apart.

_I thought someone was going to adopt this story, but they never got back to me, so I guess they changed there mind, not that I mind I like writing this story even though my updates are delayed._

_Happy X-mas, and Merry New years to all my faithful and devoted readers. _


	4. Across the Pond

**As some may know my tower was taken and with it went all of my stories and for the life of me I can not remember how I was reconstructing them. Thus I am afraid to say that this story will not be reconstructed until I can remember what I was going to do to it. On a brighter note here is a chapter that has been long in the waiting. Do enjoy. **

**~Basill~**

Ron and Hermione Weasley lived in Grimland Place with their five year old daughter, Hadriana Luna Weasley, or Harri as they usually called her and a house elf by the name of Dobby and although six years had passed since the 'death' of there closest friend and little Harri's godmother they never gave up hope of finding her.

"Your thinking of her again aren't you mum?" Little Harri asked from her seat as she looked at her mother who smiled sadly down as she placed breakfast on the table.

"Never a day goes by that I don't Harri." Hermione said with a strained smile on her lips. "She would have loved you darling." She whispered as Harri stood to hug her mother just as Ron came down the stairs with a wide smile.

"Good, breakfast is ready. I'm starved." Ron said as he rushed to make his plate and both Harri and Hermione rolled their eyes at him.

"Your always hungry dad." Harri said with a soft laugh.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy. I need food." He said with a wink at his wife and was about to sit down when a large silvery animal came running in.

"Prongs." Hermione and Ron whispered together as the plate slipped onto the floor just as the dears mouth opened.

_"Across the pond you must travel_

_To find the hidden snitch;_

_It's hidden in a place of silver_

_Where Forks will line the door;_

_Do not linger for long_

_Or you'll miss the snitch_

_Let the games begin._

_I've given you the clues to win."_

It was a voice that nether of the adult Weasley had heard in six long, agonizing years. It was a voice that they had dreamt of hearing and prayed to be able to hear again. The dear looked at them for a moment before disintegrating into white mist and evaporating.

"She left us a riddle." Hermione said breathlessly as she ran to get a parchment and jotted it down before looking at the first line.

"Across the pond you must travel to find the hidden snitch." She read aloud as she paced. "The pond is a metaphor for the ocean that separated the United Stated from England. So we have to go to America. The snitch must be Harri." She said before looking at the next two lines.It's hidden in a place of silver Where Forks will line the door." She read and a look of confusion was on her face. "Accio map of America!" She called out and from the Library zoomed a large map. Which she eagerly devoured.

"What are you looking for Mione?" Ron asked after a moment.

"A place of silver where forks lines the door, she would not place that unless it has something to do with where she is at. Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she thrust the map onto the table and pointed to a word. Forks, a little place beside Seattle Washington. "Do not linger for long or you'll miss the snitch Let the games begin. I've given you the clues to win."

"What does that mean mum?" Little Harri asked and Hermione smiled down at her only child.

"This means we have to hurry love. I'll be back in an hour or so. Ron, pack up some clothes. Harri, help your father." She said before walking out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Nine o'clock that night the Weasley's were boarded on a plane and half way to America and none of the Wizarding world was any the wiser that they had disappeared.

**I do so hope you have all enjoyed enough to press the pretty little button that says REVIEW! Luv you guys. And Happy New Years!**


End file.
